


One Day at a Time

by Merlin242



Series: Bughead One Shots and Prompts [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, F/M, Grief/Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin242/pseuds/Merlin242
Summary: Jughead loses everything he holds dear and he just can't take it.





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few prompts that I am still working on but this popped into my head a while ago and I just got inspired to finish it so I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The alcohol burned as it slid down his throat and Jughead relished in it.

The feeling of something other than anger, sadness and heartbreak. He took another swig from the bottle as he continued to stare at the phone in his hands.

Her face stared up at him, green eyes sparkling and bright smile curling her lips as she stood next to him in her wedding dress- forever immortalized in one of the happiest moments of their life; their wedding day.

Jughead caressed the side of her face with his thumb, tears threatening to spill over as he thought of how he’d asked her to marry him.

_Betty’s hair blew around her face, blonde tendrils escaping through the open window and turning to molten gold in the late afternoon sun as he drove._

_‘’Juggie, where are we going?’’ she whined for the tenth time since she’d gotten into the car and Jughead had placed the blindfold over her eyes._

_He grinned, squeezing the hand ensconced in his over the gear stick ‘’It’s a surprise Betts, we’re nearly there.’’_

_Jughead pressed a kiss to her hand when she pouted before turning back to face the road. Their destination came into sight not long after and he pulled the car to a stop, briefly unlinking their hands to check the small velvet box was still in his pocket._

_‘’Wait there’’ he instructed- climbing out of the car to jog around the other side ‘’milady’’ Jughead said as he opened the door- taking her hand in his to help her out._

_‘’Are you going to tell me now?’’_

_‘’Nope’’ he kissed her ‘’You’ll know soon.’’_

_The beanie wearing boy began to lead her down the path- hoping Veronica and Archie had gotten the spot set up in time and to how he’d instructed._

_‘’Jughead Jones if you don’t tell me where we’re going right now, I’m turning around and walking back home’’ Betty threatened and Jughead resisted the urge to laugh._

_‘’Blindfolded?’’ he teased- tugging her along._

_‘’Blindfolded’’ she agreed, lips curling into a smile and this time he did laugh._

_‘’I guess it’s a good thing we’re here then’’ he breathed into her ear, nimble fingers deftly reaching up to untie the fabric covering her eyes._

_The blindfold fluttered to the floor, strings tangling into the long blades of grass as Betty sucked in a gasp ‘’oh, Juggie’’ she whispered green eyes turning on him ‘’it’s beautiful.’’_

_The sun had begun to set, creating an almost magical backdrop for the scene. White lights twinkled at them from the trees and an array of electronic candles were nestled into the grass- illuminating the blanket and picnic basket situated in the middle of the clearing._

_‘’Yes’’ he agreed, only he wasn’t looking at the picnic he was staring at Betty and the way the light danced across the soft planes of her face ‘’c’mon’’ he ushered, tugging the blonde towards the blanket._

_A small card lay on the top of the basket and Jughead snatched it up before Betty had a chance to, huffing out a laugh as he saw what it said._

_**You can thank me later,  
-V xx** _

_‘’What?’’ she asked curiously- trying to peek over the top of the card from where she sat._

_‘’Nothing’’ he said smiling at her and pocketing the card ‘’nothing at all.’’_

_Jughead leaned over to place a brief but passionate kiss on Betty’s lips before beginning to unpack the basket; grinning as she laughed at the contents ‘’really, Juggie?’’_

_‘’What?’’ he chuckled ‘’Pop’s is a classic.’’_

_‘’Can’t argue with that’’ the blonde giggled as he handed her a strawberry milkshake._

_‘’Sorry if the food is a little cold’’ he apologised but Betty shook her head, lacing her fingers with his and pecking his lips._

_‘’It’s perfect.’’_

_They ate in comfortable silence; hands still entwined and by the time they were finished stars were beginning to shine at them from above._

_‘’Lay with me’’ Betty requested- pulling him closer so they could lie on the blanket side by side ‘’can you see the shapes?’’ she asked after a while and Jughead turned to look at her confused._

_‘’What shapes?’’_

_‘’The shapes the stars make’’ she clarified- holding her arm up to the sky and beginning to trace an unknown shape with her finger ‘’like right now I can see your beanie.’’_

_Jughead looked at the sky again, taking in the vastness of the sky above them ‘’I can see a guitar’’ he answered; moving her hand to where he was indicating ‘’and right there I can see a beautiful girl in a ponytail.’’_

_Betty shoved his arm slightly, giggling, and Jughead kissed her head._

_‘’Hey Juliet’’ he said after a moment, voice no more than a whisper ‘’I’m really glad you opened that window.’’_

_She turned to him- green locking with blue ‘’me too’’ her tone was soft, loving almost and Jughead knew this was it, it was now or never._

_‘’Can I ask you something?’’ he questioned, sitting up and taking out the little box with shaking hands._

_‘’Anything’’ she replied, brows creased in confusion as she too sat up- confusion that soon cleared as the box was brought into her line of sight._

_A gasp left her lips when he opened the box to show the simple yet elegant silver ring, the small diamond practically glowing in its confines._

_‘’Betty’’ he started, watching as her hands came up to cover her mouth ‘’I had this whole romantic speech planned- I was going to talk about everything we’ve been through and how it’s only made us stronger. But here, now, looking at you all I see is the life I want to build with you._

_It doesn’t matter what’s happened in the past because somehow it brought me you, some force up there decided I was meant to love you’’ a steady stream of tears were flowing down her cheeks now so Jughead plowed on ‘’and that means I’m the luckiest man alive._

_The day we left Riverdale we ended up in this clearing- eating Pop’s, it was the start of a new chapter which is why I brought you here today because I want to start another one. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side Betty Cooper; if you’ll let me.’’_

_Betty stared at him for a few moments before laughing wetly ‘’that wasn’t a question.’’_

_‘’What?’’ he asked puzzled but she just shook her head, green orbs glimmering with tears._

_‘’Yes’’ she said instead- launching herself into his arms ‘’I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.’’_

_Jughead grinned, putting the silver ring onto Betty’s finger before kissing her._

The raven head swallowed another mouthful of whiskey before swiping the screen to the next picture, this time it was a picture of Jughead holding Betty; fingers splayed over the rounded bump of her stomach.

‘’I’m sorry’’ he cried, staring at the grin on Betty’s face ‘’I’m so sorry.’’

Jughead sat there for a few more moments, his own anger and self-loathing rising before he let out a shout- throwing the bottle of whiskey across the room and watching as it shattered against the wall.

_A drunk driver_ that’s what had taken her away, a stupid drunk driver had taken the love of his life and the baby girl she was carrying because Jughead hadn’t been there- he’d been 2 blocks away and listening on the phone as the car hit Betty.

Jughead had ran at full sprint as soon as the line went dead but he was too late; Elizabeth Cooper- Jones died in his arms in the middle of the street surrounded by ambulances and lying on the cold, wet floor- their child along with her.

A sob tore from his throat and he stood- the phone clattering to the floor- flipping the small table so it smashed on the floor, next were the chairs- thrown against the wall and sending out splinters of wood as they broke. Jughead swiped the ornaments from the shelves, ripped the cushions, punched the windows and smashed the glasses in the cabinets until finally he sunk to the floor amongst the wreckage and wept.

He had no idea how long he stayed there, shards of glass cutting into his skin, but eventually there was a knock on the door.

He ignored it.

‘’Jughead man, I know you’re in there’’ Archie’s voice sounded through the wood and he swore.

‘’Go away’’ Jughead groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes so hard he saw stars.

‘’We miss her too man’’ Archie said quietly and Jughead got to his feet- stalking to the door and flinging it open.

Archie pushed past him into the apartment and whistled at the damage ‘’Jesus Jug.’’

Jughead didn’t say anything- simply went into the small room at the end of the hall, letting Archie follow him.

‘’We decorated it together you know’’ he stated, coming to a stop in the middle of the room and taking in the lilac walls, white crib, baby mobile, and the scattering of toys he and Betty had managed to buy.

‘’I’m sorry Jug’’ the red head apologised putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jughead shrugged it off; anger filling him as he spun around ‘’everyone is so fucking sorry’’ he seethed ‘’but it’s not going to bring them back is it- they’re never coming back.’’

Archie flinched back at the malice in his tone, hurt clouding his features briefly but Jughead found he didn’t care.

‘’They’re not coming back’’ the beanie wearing boy fell to his knees in the middle of the nursery, head in his hands as he sobbed.

The red head inched forward, cautiously enveloping Jughead in a hug as held him ‘’Betty wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself Jug- you know that.’’

He did know that but the problem was Betty wasn’t here ‘’I can’t do this anymore Arch’’ he confessed and Archie’s arms tightened around him.

‘’You can’’ he insisted ‘’because we both know if you show up in heaven before you’re supposed to Betty will kick your ass.’’

Jughead didn’t usually believe in the whole heaven or hell thing but for some reason the statement made him laugh ‘’yeah she would.’’

‘’One day at a time alright.’’

‘’One day at a time’’ he agreed and there they sat, for hours upon hours- swapping stories about Betty no matter how much it hurt.

And for the first time in a long time Jughead’s heart felt a little lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is I hope you liked it and please read and review. Prompts are also welcome.


End file.
